


Too Afraid To Get Close.

by Ledarella (WithAFlickOfHerWand)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Angst, F/M, Hawkmoth, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithAFlickOfHerWand/pseuds/Ledarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a famous journalist gets criticized for his gossip articles in Paris's number one newspaper, Hawkmoth strikes. Now anything The Archiver hears reveals the undeniable truth, especially when it comes to Ladybug and Chat Noir's secrets. How are the heroes of Paris supposed to work together knowing each other's biggest secrets and fears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me Away

“Here kitty kitty” Marinette called out as she walked out of her school. Nothing. It had been nearly a week since the last akuma attack and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed Chat Noir. She missed his ‘pawful’ puns, his flirtatious personality and his humour. In fact, she just missed him. Marinette lingered by the steps of her school, watching the clouds cross in the sky, no sight of rain, just the linger of Aeroplane tracks tracing the sky in a cross formation. Marinette’s thoughts were abruptly stopped as she took notice of a silver limo pulling up in the singular parking space outside and a dark haired, slender woman exiting the limo with all the grace she could manage. Marinette didn't recognize the vehicle at all, it had blacked out windows and was very sleek and fancy. The slender woman approached Marinette, her face completely blank of expression. Marinette made eye contact with the woman, regretting it almost immediately as she looked into the pitiful black abyss her eye sockets held. Instead of returning the small smile Marinette offered her, the woman took a tight grip on Marinette’s wrist and tugged, causing Marinette to stumble down the remaining steps. “What are you doing?!”Marinette yelled, as she pulled her wrist back only to notice that the woman had attached a silver bracelet engraved with the numbers 7406, which was ever so tight ..and Marinette was starting to feel nauseous, her stomach was doing backflips and she could feel her pulse gradually getting slower.

Adrien also looked up at the sky, noticing how the cloudy blue canvas reminded him of Ladybug’s bluebell eyes. He also missed his Lady. He knew it was selfish to wish an akuma attack on another innocent victim, but at least then he could see his lady again. Adrien searched his bag thoroughly, looking for his mobile phone, whilst the small black kwami slept soundly in a hidden pouch, the only indication of his presence was his near silent snores. Adrien plodded slowly down the school steps, raising his eyes from his bag to watch as a silver limo drove away. The only limo that ever arrived at the school was his, sent by his over protective father to make sure he was safe and sound on his first day at public school, so this was particularly unusual. On the fourth step down, he noticed a pink patent pump with a red under sole and a bow on the front. He knew he had seen it before, but where? Behind him he could hear Nino, his best friend laughing along with Alya. The pair had been dating since the Animan incident where Ladybug had locked them in a cage together and it had been months since then. Adrien turned around to face them both, the pink shoe in his hand, when Alya’s face dropped. “Babe? Are you okay?”Nino asked her, taking her hand in his. Alya only shook her head in disbelief. “That’s Marinette’s shoe.”She whispered in disbelief. Adrien's body tensed. Marinette and himself barely ever exchanged glances, let alone words, but that didn't change the pang his heart felt whenever he heard her sweet giggle behind him in class. 


	2. The Archiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only one explanation for Marinette's abduction: Another Akumatised victim.

Marinette's muffled screams were the only indication of life in the pitch black room she currently resided in. Her body ached in a pain she couldn't quite place. All she knew was that she was on a cold, rough, hard floor. The dark haired woman stepped down on Marinette's fingers, one by one, as she ticked off a mental checklist based off of Marinette's pain tolerance.

"So, Marinette Dupain-cheng, I've heard a lot about you and your friendship with Ladybug. What do you know about her?" The dark haired lady spoke, removing the scarf from Marinette's mouth. "I don't know anything! Honestly, I've only met Ladybug once or so, that's all I know! Marinette gasped, taking in as much oxygen as she could possibly manage. "I don't think that's enough Marinette." Another voice spoke. His voice was thick and hoarse, as if he had smoked several packets of cigarettes everyday for 30 years. "I am the archiver." His voice boomed, filling the room with his heavily influential voice. 

It's as if everything Marinette would say would be taken literal, used and twisted to achieve his goal: finding Ladybug and taking her miraculous. This was beyond what Marinette could handle, especially in civilian form.

A panic struck Marinette almost immediately, where was Tikki? Marinette usually let Tikki stay in her purse, with a couple of snacks such as her fathers cookies to keep her energised and ready whenever an akuma would strike, but her bag wasn't around her waist like it usually was. A soft rattle came from within the dark room, but Marinette couldn't see a thing. 

"Well Marinette, you are quite the artist aren't you?" The Archiver spoke, his threatening tone sounded closer than before. "Maybe you know of Ladybug's whereabouts? Or someone who does?" He spoke once more, before extending his hand to hold Marinette's face up towards him. He could obviously see her, she could tell by the way he inspected her face with his fingertips, running them over her delicate skin. In the light, Marinette's skin was of a pale complexion, with freckles decorating her cheeks in a rainbow arch. But considering the situation, Marinette was sure her face depicted pure fear.

Marinette could feel the man's grip becoming tighter around her jaw, before he let her head fall back onto the ground. "I'll deal with you later." He whispered, before turning on his heel, ready to leave the dark room. There was only silence to accompany Marinette, but even so, she wasn't quite sure if she was alone. That was until the not so bright lights came on, illuminating the library room. Surrounding Marinette was scrunched up pieces of paper and old, dusty books displayed on many wooden shells, taller than any library she had ever seen before.

"Tikki? Tikki are you here?" Marinette hissed, listening carefully for any indication of her kwami. In the corner of the room, she could see her purse sprawled out on the dusty floor, the contents of the bag surrounding it, and underneath her history text book, laid Tikki, whimpering and shivering ever so slightly, that if she focused her eyes, she wasn't actually all that sure if Tikki was moving at all. Marinette gathered her strength and pushed herself up off of the cold floor and attempted to walk to Tikki. Her legs felt sore, as if she had fell down three flights of stairs, but she was determined. 

"M-Marinette?" Tikki murmured, attempting to push the book that sheltered her aside. Marinette sank to her knees beside Tikki, helping her remove the book and taking Tikki into her palms. "Oh Tikki, are you okay?" Marinette asked, watching as Tikki lifted her small head slightly, half smiling at her friend. "Marinette, with or without your mask, you are still ladybug. You can get out of here. Just say the words." Tikki whimpered slightly. Marinette cradled the small kwami against her chest as she kicked the book out of the way with her bare foot, revealing her phone beside her bag. 

Her trembling hand picked up the phone and swiped, unlocking the phone to see 17 notifications, 10 missed calls from Alya, the remaining 7 from Adrien. Marinette hit dial immediately on Alya's name, and the repetitive ring only increased the panic Marinette was feeling inside. 

"Marinette?!" Alya shouted down the phone, loud enough that Marinette moved the phone from her ear to avoid further pain. "Where are you?! What's going on?!" Alya shouted again, this time, Marinette could hear Adrien in the background, he was talking loud and fast, but Marinette could not make out the words. "Alya, I'm in a library! They're keeping me here until they find ladybug..." Marinette whispered into the small speaker. If Marinette spoke any louder, she feared the archiver would come back and take the phone from her, which could lead him to Alya, the number one acclaimed ladybug fan. Or even Adrien. She couldn't live with herself if either of them got hurt. 

"Chat Noir is the only one who can help you Marinette, I'll send out a request for him on the ladyblog to help you, in the mean time, lay low and keep yourself safe." Alya instructed her. There was no fear in Alya's voice but Marinette saw through the brave facade. Alya was terrified and to be honest, Marinette was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised to update asap but I couldn't quite write this chapter the way I wanted until recently, so here you go! I hope you enjoy!


	3. Curiousity killed the Chat

Adrien wasn't stupid. He knew that if he went to Marinette's rescue as Chat Noir, he'd only get captured himself, and that wouldn't help anyone. If he teamed up with Ladybug, they might be able to get Marinette out of the library unharmed, but it was still doubtful that they wouldn't both be ambushed. But if he went as Adrien, maybe he could wait for his Lady to come and save him and Marinette, then when he's released, he could transform and together they could capture the akuma and the problem would be solved.  
So many theories ran through Adrien's head, but none of them sounded plausible. 

"Hello?! Earth to Adrien?" Alya waved her hand in front of his face, capturing his cat like behaviour as he focused on her hand like it was his prey. "Yes, sorry." Adrien snapped out of it, only to look up at Alya's tear-struck face. Of course Alya was worried, her best friend was being held captive and ladybug couldn't come to her rescue without being captured herself. This situation didn't seem to have any loopholes.

The akumatised victim was smart, he had thought out his plan thoroughly. "I'm going to go save her." Adrien spoke aloud. Alya placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to hold him in place for just a second whilst she spoke some sense into him, but Adrien shrugged her off, and left Alya and Nino in his bedroom to wallow in their thoughts.

Adrien slid past Nathalie, whilst she and the gorilla spoke under their breaths about his fathers latest designs and Adrien's modelling schedule, because right now, Adrien didn't give a shit about modelling. He had to save his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is now here. Sorry it's short but I needed more Adrienette feels in my life so here we go.


	4. Mr. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien come's to Marinette's rescue, but the Archiver has no intention of letting them both go that easily.

He got to the library faster than he thought possible in civilian form. The thick, humid July air engulfed him immediately as he stood still outside of the glass Library doors. The Library was newly built and it was the only library that came to mind at the time of Marinette’s phone call. It was like a light bulb being switched on in Adrien’s brain when he heard her small whimper from Alya’s handset. Perhaps it was the adrenaline that coursed thick and heavy through his veins that prompted Adrien to kick as hard as he could manage into the bottom panel of the glass door, but either way it proved to be effective. Unsurprisingly, the glass shattered across the library floor, leaving only a small part of carpet untouched by the shards. Adrien ducked under the door, silently thanking his hectic modelling schedule and fencing sessions for his rather slim build. Adrien’s bag thumped against his spine slightly as Adrien stood warily among the cluttered books and discarded shelves. Could this really be the place where Marinette was being held? Of course, the labyrinth of bookshelves provided enough evidence that Adrien really didn’t need to question it. “Hello?’’ He called out sheepishly, as if instead of trying to save Marinette, he was interrupting an important call his father was holding in his office.   
“Chat Noir?’’ He heard a small whimper cry from behind the largest bookshelf in the room, which conveniently was also overturned, creating a wooden barrier that Adrien couldn’t get past. “Marinette, Is that you?’’ Adrien called out, before crouching down and hiding behind the Library desk. ‘’Yes! It’s me! How did you know where I was being held?’’ Marinette sounded puzzled, before remembering Chat Noir’s heightened senses of smell and hearing, he could probably detect her from quite a distance away, he didn’t need to use common sense. Adrien unzipped his bag and allowed his small black kwami to float to his open palm. In almost a whisper, the words “Plagg, Claws Out!’’ uttered from his mouth and immediately he felt the skin tight leather suit morph around the curves and edges of his own body, his civilian form melting away as he became one with Chat Noir once again. 

Adrien used all of his strength to jump up onto the overturned bookshelves, leaping swiftly from one to another with ease. The more he jumped the easier it became, until he landed on the bookshelf sheltering Marinette. “Well hello there Princess, it appears to me that you’re booked in.’’ Chat smirked, as he landed on his feet in front of where Marinette was sat. Her face looked genuinely terrified, as Chat outstretched his gloved hand and offered it to Marinette. Before he could take her hand in his, a loud bang came from the entrance of the trashed Library.  
‘’Here Kitty Kitty.’’ The husky voiced Archiver spoke. Marinette’s face contorted into a unsettling grimace, as she gazed up hopefully at Chat Noir, silently pleading for him to make his escape and leave her there but Chat shook his head, before turning on the heels of his feet to face the Archiver, who had pushed apart the labyrinth of bookshelves to reach them both sooner. In the illuminated room, Marinette could see the Archiver clearly. He was wearing a black derby hat, with a red sash tied around it, a black suit with a grey tie and his face was decorated with small black dots, that distinctly reminded her of a pop art cartoon, as if the man was copy and pasted into the world from a magazine clipping. A small black device came out of the Archiver’s blazer pocket and the akumatised victim held it up, allowing the red light to flicker before asking the all important questions. “Chat Noir, what a wonderful surprise. What do you know about Ladybug?’’ The questions were straight to the point and thorough, which made the answer even harder to keep restrained within Chat's throat. ‘’I don’t know who she is underneath the mask, but whoever she is; I know that I am very lucky to work with her. I think if would even say that I love her.” Chat’s words escaped like vapour which pierced into Marinette’s lungs with every breath she took. She knew that Chat flirted with Ladybug every time they exchanged glances, but out of suit Marinette felt helpless, because Chat truly loved Ladybug and Ladybug truly loved another. ‘’How sickly sweet. But not the answer I was hoping for. Marinette, why don’t you tell Mr. Noir here exactly what you said earlier.’’ The Archiver smirked as he waited for Marinette to crack under pressure, his beady grey eyes locking with her bluebell orbs. Yet Marinette sat still, her tongue held captive in her jaw whilst she shied away from Chat’s curious gaze. His cheeks were flushed pink as he looked her up and down, waiting patiently for words she could not let escape from her mouth. “Well, it appears that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has a case of the Writer’s block doesn’t it?’’ The Archiver snapped before beaming the red light at Marinette, locking her in an invisible hold which released the words that Marinette held in her throat. ‘’I can’t let anyone know who I am; I can’t let Chat Noir know that I’m Ladybug. He would be so disappointed and probably would never speak to me again. ‘’ The words echoed around in Marinette’s head, as she felt the pinching of the metallic bracelet on her wrist tighten with every second that passed. Chat Noir turned to face her, gazing down at her with his emerald green eyes, before a small smile traced over his lips. 

‘’Now, Marinette. As you can now realise the bracelet attached to your wrist not only lets me know what terrible secrets you hold, it lets me savour them forever. It allows me to hear your inner feelings whilst under my control.’’ The Archiver grinned, as he released Marinette from his writer’s block that he had summoned. Marinette wheezed as she felt the grip around her release, before she reached out for Chat Noir. ‘’So, onto you now, Chat Noir.” The Archiver snarled as he repeated the Writer’s block prison. “In suit, I am Chat Noir. Protector of Paris with Ladybug. Under the suit, I am a product abused by my Father to model his designs, to excel as the son he always dreamed of. Without my Miraculous, I’m Adrien Agreste.’’ Chat Noir’s secret erupted from his thin but muscular frame like lava would from a volcano, destroying everything in its wake. Chat Noir was no longer the sass filled, witty partner she had known for just over a year. No, he was just a defenceless young boy trying to hold everything all together, as he was the literal punching bag for his father’s needs and emotions. In fact, he was the boy she loved all along. Marinette felt rather idiotic, how could she not recognise him without the mask and suit? He was ever so quiet in Ms. Bustier’s class, she only ever heard him speak when it was to Nino, but other than that the two of them rarely spoke. Yet that wasn’t Adrien’s fault, Marinette couldn’t speak to him without stuttering and stumbling her words. Marinette averted her gaze to look at Chat Noir, but he avoided her gaze instantly. A reverberating silent sob rattled through Marinette’s chest as she felt the rejection strike her as cold as ice. 

‘’That’s all I needed to hear.’’ The Archiver smirked as he turned on his heel, ready to leave the library to reveal all he now knew to the people of Paris, but not before taking their Miraculous. Almost as if Chat Noir was in sync with Marinette’s thoughts, he unhinged his baton from behind his back, and guarded himself and Marinette from his grasp. ‘’Marinette! Transform! Now!’’ Chat demanded, tilting his head towards Marinette’s purse. He was no longer bewitched by the Archiver’s power, but he disregarded any of his personal feelings to deal with the matter at hand that stood before them.  
‘’ But..’’ Marinette began to argue, but with one almost menacing look, she stopped in her tracks and ran over to her purse, ignoring the graze left on the bottom of her bare foot. ‘’ Tikki, Spots on!’’ She cried, watching as Tikki disappeared in a whirl into her earrings. The red spandex suit that Marinette was oh so comfortable with laced around her body like silk, covering her hands, her feet, almost every part of her skin except from her face, where a mask sat comfortably around her eyes stopping just short of the top of her nose. 

Ladybug released her yo-yo, and stuck the Archiver’s wrist causing him to drop the voice recorder onto the ground. Knowing his cue, Chat kicked over the voice recorder with his foot, leaving it just short of Ladybug’s reach and far too close to the Archiver’s. Chat Noir rolled his eyes as he watched Ladybug flail as she tried to grab it, knocking hands with the Archiver’s as he grabbed the device and pointed it at Chat. ‘’ I won’t be criticised for my work anymore! This device and the capture of your miraculous’ will give me the recognition as a Journalist I deserve!’’ The Archiver growled as he pressed the button, imprisoning Chat once again. Ladybug summoned her lucky charm simultaneously, watching as a fluster of small ladybugs flew into the air and a small wireless radio with a small remote landed softly in her outstretched hands.

‘’ I always wondered who my Lady was underneath the suit. Of course I’m surprised but I’m in no way disappointed.’’ Marinette heard Chat Noir say before she tucked the radio in the shelf behind Chat Noir and snuck past the Archiver through the small gap between the bookshelves. She mentally took notice of the four stereo speakers in the corners of the library walls, angled down towards the floor and then leapt behind the library counter that had several piles of books decorating the surface where she found the switch to the speakers. At the same time she nimbly pressed the small button the remote control with her left hand. In the library there was no signal, so the irritating sound of white noise pierced through the stinging silence left behind from Chat’s words. As Ladybug predicted, the static interfered with the voice recorder’s prison barrier, releasing Chat Noir once more. He swung his baton right into the Archiver’s legs, causing him to fall down to the floor, winded slightly by the force of Chat’s weapon. Ladybug quickly vaulted from the reception counter to the top of the bookshelf where Chat Noir sat earlier. Ladybugs used her landing to her advantage, scattering more books and scrunched up pieces of paper as she kicked the voice recorder slightly so it was underneath her left foot. Ladybug chuckled slightly before stamping her foot down on the device, releasing the akuma up into the air. Using her yo-yo, she caught the Akuma within her compact, purifying the small butterfly from the evil it possessed. Chat Noir then twisted slightly, cradling the radio in his arms before throwing it into Ladybug’s grasp. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Marinette cried out, launching the radio and it’s remote into the air, watching as tiny little ladybug’s whizzed around the inside of the library fixing all that the Archiver destroyed, including the library door. Left before them was a tall, scrawny man, who was awfully confused on his whereabouts and what he had done. “How did I get here?’’ The man asked innocently, but Chat Noir didn’t wait to fill him in, he marched off without a second thought. ‘’Hawkmoth akumatised you, I’m sorry about this but I really have to get going.” Ladybug spoke to him although he was only a mere child. His chiselled face looked clueless as she helped him too his feet before she jogged to catch up with her partner. ‘’Chat? What is it? What have I done?” Ladybug cried out, but he had already slammed the door behind him, leaving only Marinette’s pink ballet pump behind.


	5. Roses Are pink, Violets are blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing each others identities to each other, Marinette is left to over-think everything that had already happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy Ladrien June. This isn't exactly Ladrien but oh well!

It was 11pm. Marinette ideally should be in bed, but instead she was sulking at her desk, completely unmotivated to finish the dress she had been making previously that week. Every time she went to start on the embroidery, she found herself feeling hopeless at her hobby. In fact, Marinette had felt hopeless in general since she walked home from the library earlier on that afternoon. Her parents weren’t even concerned about the fact she was home much later than usual, instead they were far more concerned on finishing their latest masterpiece for the Le Grande Paris hotel owned by Mr Bourgeois himself. It was a profiterole tower sculpture representing the hotel for its second birthday.  
Marinette’s phone buzzed beside her, a single notification gracing the screen. It was a text from Adrien: ‘’Come up to the roof’’. Before Marinette could even question it, her legs were already moving towards her steps leading to the skylight exit. It was considerably dark, but the purple-blue sky presented enough light from the stars and the moon to illuminate Adrien’s face. He looked rather sheepish as he stood there, a bouquet of pink roses half hidden behind his back and a small picnic hamper in his other hand. “A-Adrien? What are you doing here?” Marinette whispered, taking the bouquet from Adrien’s outstretched hand and inhaling the floral scent as they passed her face. “It’s an apology Princess, for me leaving so abruptly earlier on. I just needed some time, to process... You know...” He half smiled as he took the picnic blanket out of the hamper and laid it on the floor, setting out the sandwiches and chocolates around the edges. Marinette placed the flowers on the deck chair beside her, and sat down next to him, feeling her cheeks heating up as their fingertips accidentally made contact, but before she could move her hand away from his touch, he intertwined their fingers together and held her hand against the blanket.  
“Adrien...I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you...but...’’ Marinette began to whisper again but Adrien hushed her. “Don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry for not telling you either. But we’ll be okay.’’ He sounded convincing yet still so afraid of what’s he future might hold. Adrien watched as Marinette gazed up at the stars, admiring their beauty from afar, which was exactly what Adrien doing to Marinette. Admiring every inch of the woman he loved and had loved all along. Even without the mask she was his Lady, the brave, selfless beautiful girl who he had sworn to protect from the minute they met. The literal yin to his yang.  
He savoured the moment, watching as the moonlight cast a shadow across her defined features lighting up her face slightly less than her beautiful smile. Her eyes were tracing the stars in the sky, trying to find an answer as to why she felt so comfortable around him now they knew each other’s identities when before she couldn’t even ask him to the movies or to borrow a pencil. As she glanced over at him, he continued to stare back at her. “Um...so picnic?” Marinette laughed as she pointed over at the chocolates and sandwiches which were both shaped as hearts.  
Adrien saw the confusion grace her beautiful face before he made light of the situation. “I thought they were cute.” Adrien shrugged, before passing the box of chocolates over to Marinette, who eyed up the caramel sweet immediately. “How did you know what chocolates I like?’’ She murmured before popping the sweet into her mouth. “Alya told me.’’ Adrien blushed slightly, not that Marinette would have noticed. “Oh.’’ Was all that she said before she held his hand even tighter.  
“Listen Adri-‘’ Marinette began, before Adrien planted a small peck on her lips which were still slightly covered with chocolate and caramel. “Yes?’’ His voice sounded unusually rugged and his breathing was slightly uneven as Marinette kissed him once again, running her hands through his hair as she pressed herself even closer. Together they were one and it felt so right yet so dreamlike that Marinette made a mental note to pinch herself when it was over, but it didn’t end. It only got more and more passionate until one of them had to pull away for air. “Princess, it’s really late and we have school tomorrow. I should probably leave... .’’ He began to stand up, but Marinette had a tight grip on his hand and refused to let go. “Can’t you...stay?’’ Marinette pleaded, “You can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep on the Chaise Longue until the morning?” She pulled the cutest face and Adrien knew it would take all of his effort to resist that cute little pout and her wide bluebell eyes. “You can sleep in your bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.’’ He murmured, but she shook her head.  
Instead she stood up and yawned, stretching her arms out as she did so, before helping Adrien pack up the picnic and bringing it down into her bedroom. Clumsily Marinette stumbled over to her bed, which caused Adrien to steady her from behind. “Come on sleeping beauty, into bed.” He guided her too her bed, which she slumped on face first into the pillow. ‘’Come on, sit up.’’ He pleaded, as he lifted her shirt over her head leaving her just in her lacy bra and her jeans. Simultaneously, he took off his own shirt, and forced it gently over Marinette’s head, tucking her pigtails into the shirt with her. She turned over and pulled down her trousers, kicking them off of the side to the balcony before pulling her duvet over her, resting her eyes. Adrien placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving through the skylight, shirtless and carefree. ‘’Plagg, claws out.’’ He whispered as Plagg appeared from the plant pot he had been hiding in since Adrien transformed from Chat Noir and just like that, Chat disappeared into the night, leaving Marinette to slumber peacefully.


	6. Be My Baby

When the clock hit 7:00am, Marinette was already up and preparing for the day ahead. She brushed her unruly blue tinted locks into two twin pigtails and tied them with her usual red ties. It was only when Marinette looked down and noticed she was wearing Adrien’s black t-shirt with the multicoloured stripes that she remembered the previous night. It smelled distinctively sweet from his obviously expensive cologne. Marinette could recognise that smell anywhere. 

 

It took all of Marinette’s might to convince herself that it would not be appropriate for her to wear that shirt into school, especially if she wanted to keep the fact that they had spent the night together secret. Marinette folded the shirt and placed it into her backpack, along with her sketch book and her tablet before changing into her usual attire. “Marinette, breakfast is ready.” She heard her mother call from downstairs, along with the smell of toast. Marinette took care not to tumble down the stairs with her backpack slung over her right shoulder. Marinette placed a soft kiss on her mother’s cheek, before sitting down at the breakfast bar, grabbing a piece of toast and a glass for her orange juice. ‘’You’re up and ready early Marinette, you excited for school?” Sabine questioned her, as she took a sip of her freshly brewed coffee. Sabine was beautiful, it was no wonder where Marinette got her beauty from, but she looked extraordinarily tired today, which was awfully unlike her.  
“Not really, I just slept really well and woke up in a good mood.” Marinette smiled as she bit into the buttered toast, leaving a small mess of crumbs on the countertop. “Well, that’s good I guess. Here.” Sabine muttered as she wiped the smear of butter off of Marinette’s cheek, planting a small kiss on her forehead. Before Marinette had even finished her toast, she heard her father talking downstairs. The bakery was in process of being set up for the day, so it definitely wasn’t a customer. “Thank you Mr Dupain.” She heard Adrien’s voice echo, as he began to plod up the stairs. “A-Adrien?!” Marinette exclaimed, almost falling backwards out of her bar stool.  
“Hello again, Adrien.” Sabine smiled, gesturing towards the food set up on the counter. “Are you hungry? We have breakfast.” Sabine smiled once more, but Adrien simply smiled and shook his head. “No thank you Mrs Dupain-Cheng, actually I was just hoping to walk your daughter to school this morning, if that’s okay of course?” He flashed his pearly whites towards Marinette before winking in her direction. He was dressed in his normal wear, except for his shirt which was just plain black. To be honest, it wasn’t a massive difference but it stood out to Marinette especially. 

 

“Of course! Have fun you two!” Sabine smiled as she waved the pair off. Adrien and Marinette stayed quiet until they were out of the bakery and onto the street. “I half expected you to wear my shirt to school today.’’ Adrien smiled, but the tone of his voice hinted that he was disappointed. “Well I would of, but I didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that we spent last night together.” Marinette blushed, and was taken aback by Adrien’s expression. It was a contorted mix of hurt and disappointment. “Why? Don’t you want people to know about us?’’ He pouted, his emerald green eyes staring at her in wonder. “Us?’’ She asked incredulously.  
“Well, I figured after last night, we were a couple? Unless you don’t want too...’’ Adrien trailed off, averting his gaze to the busy road beside them. ‘’No! Of course I want to be a couple Adrien, I just didn’t think you thought of me that way.’’ Marinette almost shouted, trying not to take notice of the occasional stares and glances their way by people who crossed the street. The blonde took Marinette’s hands in his, and let his eyes pierce into hers before he almost whispered “Of course I think of you in that way. I always have, despite the mask.’’ Adrien smirked, before embracing her into a tight hug that she wasn’t expecting. ‘’Come on Princess, we better get to school.’’ He began to walk, his fingers intertwined with hers as they walked towards their destination.

 

 

***

 

The first lesson went surprisingly fast. Marinette couldn’t contain her heart racing whenever Adrien turned around just to smile at her. Alya definitely noticed, because she nudged Marinette in the ribs gently over five times every time she began to blush. It wasn’t until Alya began to scribble down on a post-it note that she was able to admit it to herself. They were definitely a couple. They had kissed and spent the whole evening together last night, enjoying a romantic picnic on her rooftop, and they even held hands and hugged this morning. Adrien was officially her boyfriend, much to Chloe’s dismay.  
In fact, Chloe didn’t seem herself today, she didn’t latch herself onto Adrien’s arm like usual, nor did she go out of her way to make Marinette miserable. Instead she stayed well away from them both, tucked in the corner of the classroom with Sabrina who occasionally nudged her to distract her gaze from the classroom window back to the present, the biology lesion that Miss Bustier was currently covering. The lesion didn’t apparently grab anybodies attention. Nathanael was drawing away in his little sketch book, Juleka and Rose were fawning over something on Roses phone, Ivan and Mylene were passing notes to each other from across the classroom and Nino was texting Alya.  
The only thing that got any of their attention was the loud bang from the courtyard and a rumbling deep growl.

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading this terrible terrible first chapter of my fic, i hope you enjoy it! Will be updating every other day (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
